


Land Wars In Asia

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: Films, Gen, Humor, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim asked Tony for some documentary film recommendations. He should have been careful what he wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Wars In Asia

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Tejas. Inspired by a conversation about writing a *Gen* story about porn. I hope I succeeded!

There was a pile of DVDs were sitting on Tony's desk, waiting for him when he arrived that morning. Their presence surprised him a little as he wasn't expecting them back for at least another week. He glanced over at the desk next to his as he stowed his backpack.

"Morning Probie!" he called out as he sat down. "Did you enjoy the documentaries I loaned you?" he asked affably.

"They were very interesting." McGee began, not breaking his concentration from whatever it was scrolling across his screen. To Tony's eye, it looked like something straight out of _The Matrix_ but was more likely to be a lead on the Grazer case. He'd ask in a moment for an update. First things, first though.

"Any particular favourites?" Tony asked.

"I thought that _Murderball_ was very good. Didn't even know anything about Rugby, let alone Quad Rugby." Tim began as he looked up from the screen. "I enjoyed _Spellbound_ , though it brought back memories of Spelling Bees from school. One of those kids gave me the heebies-"

"Know what you mean, Probie." Tony noted, "Have you seen the Hitchcock movie of the same name?" he turned slightly to acknowledge Ducky as he walked towards them.

"Good morning Anthony, Timothy," Ducky noted as he scanned the bullpen. "Has Jethro gone for coffee?"

"Five minutes ago, Ducky." Tim noted, taking his fingers off the keys.

"Can I help or do you need our fearless leader?" Tony asked.

Ducky chuckled softly. "I just wanted to check in with Jethro about the Howard case, it can wait another ten minutes or so." He glanced over at Tony. "I couldn't help but overhear you and Timothy talking."

"Tony was kind enough to lend me a couple of documentaries" Tim supplied helpfully. "We were just talking about the movie _Spellbound_."

"Did I ever mention that a former CO of mine was the spitting image of the gentleman who played Doctor Murchinson?" Ducky mentioned,

Tony schooled his expression into something that he hoped looked like interest. He *was* interested in the story, but if he knew Ducky, it would be a story best told over dinner, not at work. Tim's attention skittered back to the screen.

"It is a tale that can wait for another time." Ducky said, smiling to show that no offense was taken. "So, what was the third film, Timothy?" he asked.

Tim went a very telling shade of scarlet. Tony's grin turned a tad feral.

When McGee had asked him for some documentary recommendations, Tony had been delighted. Like any other movie fan, he always loved giving recommendations to others, whether they liked them or not. It had been a pleasure for Tony to pick out the three films that he'd lent to Tim... though one choice had been inspired.

" _Inside Deep Throat_ was... um..." Tim kept his eyes on the screen as he stammered a reply.

"What Probie?" Tony prodded gently. He wasn't being cruel, he *genuinely* wanted to know what Tim thought. That and it was Tony's duty to ensure that any gaps in McGee's knowledge base were filled in. Regardless of the field of endeavor.

"Well, the clips they showed from the original film, _Deep Throat_ , were... Educational.' McGee muttered, keeping his eyes resolutely on the computer screen.

Tony was going to press for more when he saw a very familiar figure stride towards them, coffee in hand.

"Gear up," Gibbs said, "Got a dead Navy Captain at the Watergate complex."

The anguished squeak from the general direction of Tim's desk was well worth the smack around the head for his troubles.


End file.
